I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to rehabilitation devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to stackable articles of manufacture which are employable as rehabilitation devices. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns certain stackable articles of manufacture which can be arrayed into various configurations as both articles of furniture, toys as well as rehabilitation devices.
II. Prior Art
The need for devices to assist persons having inadequate motor control is a never ending search. The art has constantly striven to devise means and methods for increasing muscle strength as well as to provide means and modes of entertainment while accomplishing muscle strengthening. Heretofore, the art has considered systems of weights and pulleys, as well as braces and othe means of support.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, provides nestable and stackable interrelated articles which can be arrayed as both articles of furniture, toys as well as rehabilitation devices.
The present invention is formed and arrayed from relatively inexpensive materials of construction which are easily deployed.